havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 009 Main
7:31:53 PM The Elf King: So, last time, you guys set out from Quill's childhood town, Nilhome. 7:32:43 PM The Elf King: Some gifts were exchanged, goodbyes were said and the travel began with both your usually band of Erinyes and a crimelord and two newcomers, a Lord and Lady from the Rygale family. 7:33:56 PM The Elf King: Setting out, you found the pathway blocked and, despite the misgivings of Quillyn, were forced to travel through the ruins of Ellesari, where an attack on Quill destroyed the town. 7:34:15 PM The Elf King: There, you were beset by bandits, lead by a mysterious man you only came to know as Yolaris. 7:35:00 PM The Elf King: After some minor fighting, you sorted out the misunderstanding and journeyed onward. And we pick up with you guys back on the road. 7:35:58 PM The Elf King: Vanhorn leans in to the back of the caravan and announces to the group. "Ok, so, like, I am dropping this delivery in Aensari next, then we'll take the elevator to Kyn Dorei." 7:36:14 PM *** Quill nods. *** 7:36:30 PM The Elf King: "So, that'll be our last chance for a bathroom break, whoever needs it." 7:37:11 PM The Elf King: The road onward many of you note is a bit smoother than the road to Nilhome, but, no longer on the coast, not as scenic, mostly just more trees. 7:37:15 PM Rune: Oh. 7:38:06 PM The Elf King: Some of you may notice a couple of purple monkeys swing by though. There's also a figure you'd swear was a small white kid with doofy hair and a leather jacket, but that'd just be silly. 7:38:29 PM The Elf King: Those of you not native to Enora are starting to notice the fauna takes on strange colors. 7:38:56 PM Quill: ((Don't mind that, it's just Hollywood Cannibal Shia Lebuof.)) 7:39:10 PM The Elf King: ((Indeed)) 7:39:18 PM Rune: Why is that squirrel pink? 7:39:32 PM | Edited 7:39:58 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "...what, you don't have pink squirrels?" 7:39:54 PM Quill: I'm sure there's some science reason. But your squirrels are a bit more boring, it's true. 7:40:43 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "Oh, be sure you have your permits out when we get to Aensari. They won't let you up to the city without them." 7:40:44 PM Quill: It took me a bit to get used to all your wildlife being white and black and brown and shades inbetween. 7:41:46 PM Rune: It looks like someone dipped it ink. 7:42:57 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "I have read theories. Enora was allegedly where the first elves were born from the fey, and our continent was built in the image of the feywild." 7:43:28 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "So, our natural proximity to the fey may affect our plantlife and animals." 7:44:32 PM Rune: Pink is a very interesting color for squirrels, but I can't imagine it helps them evade predators. 7:44:57 PM The Elf King: So, a few hours pass. The remainder of your trip is largely uneventful. 7:45:23 PM Quill: The predators and a lot of the flora are also pink and purple and red. 7:45:51 PM Quill: I saw an image of green tigers with orange stripes. 7:46:37 PM Rune: ... did it hurt to look at it? 7:47:07 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "...what color are your tigers?" 7:49:11 PM Quill: They're mostly orange with black stripes. 7:49:31 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "...well that sounds...ok." 7:49:54 PM Rune: It's so that they can blend in with shadows. 7:50:27 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "How does bright orange blend with shadows? 7:50:51 PM Rune: They're in places where the grasses are yellowish orange. 7:52:06 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "...wait...you have orange grass and you're complaining about the pink squirrel?" 7:53:14 PM Quill: She's not complaining. 7:53:17 PM Rune: It looks more yellowish in the daytime. 7:53:24 PM Quill: When she complains, you will know it. 7:53:34 PM *** Quill grins affectionately. *** 7:55:26 PM The Elf King: The caravan comes to a stop. Those looking out the windows will see what I would call "Elf Shire". The buildings are small and simple, but not the slapped-together, homemade look of Nilhome. There's a clay base like in Ellesari holding everything up and the place has some very nice forest "brown wood with yellow and green detailing" look to it. 7:55:50 PM The Elf King: You see people bustling around, but there's no sense of urgency. It's all very laid back and peaceful. 7:56:17 PM The Elf King: You do notice that the town is made up almost entirely of wood-elves, to the point that even the occasional half-elf you see seems...out of place. 7:56:45 PM The Elf King: The one exception to this are the two guards standing by a big, elaborate wooden contraption you take to be the elveator. 7:56:58 PM The Elf King: Vanhorn comes by and begins unloading the crates from the back. 7:57:24 PM The Elf King: Vanhorn: "Thirty minutes, friends, then we're moving on. Grab some food and use an outhouse if you need." 8:00:06 PM The Elf King: As you guys step out (cause even if you don't feel a need to take a bathroom break, being hunched in a caravan for several hours probably means you need to stretch your legs), Faeril pulls Anomie aside to "talk". 8:00:36 PM The Elf King: Osenas turns to you. "I suppose we'll part ways at the Guild Library." 8:01:05 PM Rune: Probably. Hopefully you can introduce me around. 8:02:38 PM *** Quill nods. *** 8:03:06 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "We'll see. I have skipped out on about a week of work. So...they may just drag me back to sorting and filing." 8:03:44 PM Rune: They might be so glad you're back that they throw a party. 8:04:11 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "...yeah, sure." 8:04:54 PM The Elf King: A little elf girl walks by with her mother. She stops for a moment and stares up at Hank and Rune. 8:05:08 PM *** Rune waves at her. *** 8:05:18 PM The Elf King: The girl smiles and waves back. 8:05:21 PM Rune: ... well, whoever's been filing since you've been gone will be happy, anyway. 8:05:43 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "Yes. That's probably true." 8:06:24 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "...well, doesn't matter. Soon as I can, I'm hopping the next flight back to the Uncharted Lands." 8:06:56 PM Hank: To find someone you don't even know the name of? 8:07:10 PM Rune: Just remember to find out who she actually is first. She might have a spouse and children already, you know. 8:07:45 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "I will be careful. But even without her, it is a wondrous place. You should see it if you get the chance." 8:09:31 PM The Elf King: After a bit Anomie storms back followed by Faeril. Faeril is yelling at her in elven. 8:09:43 PM The Elf King: Anomie: "It's fine, just back off!" 8:09:56 PM Rune: ... what did you do? 8:10:12 PM Rune: ...or possibly, what did she do? 8:10:16 PM Quill: ((What was she yelling?)) 8:10:16 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "...me?" 8:10:23 PM Rune: Either of you. 8:11:15 PM The Elf King: Anomie: "Nothing, things are great." 8:11:29 PM The Elf King: Faeril rolls her eyes. "Fine then. So, stop being a pain." 8:11:33 PM The Elf King: Anomie: "I am not!" 8:12:22 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "...have you never been dumped before?" 8:12:34 PM The Elf King: Anomie: "...that is not what this is. This is completely mutual." 8:12:39 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "...ok then." 8:13:08 PM Quill: Things seems great. 8:13:17 PM Quill: You can tell by all the tension and yelling. 8:13:22 PM Rune: We should probably talk about the weather. 8:13:28 PM Rune: Is the rain pink here too? 8:14:00 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "No, it's regular rain." 8:14:35 PM Quill: It does occasionally turn you into bats. 8:14:48 PM Quill: Not really. 8:15:17 PM Rune: ... good. I didn't bring an umbrella. 8:15:19 PM Hank: Are you sure... because stranger things have happened. 8:15:24 PM The Elf King: Oseans: "Well..." 8:17:01 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "I mean...sometimes the rain can turn you into bats...be careful not to get close to certain pools." 8:17:49 PM Hank: There are just random bat making pools lying around? 8:18:13 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "Nymphs own some of them and, as such, are cursed." 8:18:29 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "So, when the rain pulls water from them to percipitate...just be careful." 8:19:35 PM The Elf King: Vanhorn comes back. "Ok, you guys ready?" 8:19:44 PM Rune: Yes. And not touching anything. 8:20:03 PM Hank: Or going out in the rain apparently. 8:20:05 PM Quill: Don't make deals, either, because Fey, but we all know about that, right? 8:20:30 PM Hank: If I say yes will anyone believe me? 8:20:53 PM Quill: Actually, this time I was mostly talking about me and the purpose of this whole trip. 8:21:13 PM Rune: Oh. 8:21:27 PM Quill: ANyway, don't. 8:21:41 PM Quill: Unless you want to, I guess, I'm not your boss. 8:22:00 PM The Elf King: Vanhorn: "Uh...bad time?" 8:22:13 PM Quill: Nah, ready to move on when you are, buddy. 8:22:30 PM *** Rune nods. *** 8:22:51 PM The Elf King: Vanhorn: "Ok, I'm gonna need Lady Rygale and whoever has the permits for your group to ride up front with me." 8:23:19 PM Quill: Rune? 8:23:25 PM Rune: All right. 8:23:43 PM The Elf King: Ok, so Rune and Faeril ride up with Vanhorn. The rest of you are in the back. 8:24:08 PM The Elf King: You approach and are stopped by two high elves in armor very similar to Faeril's. 8:24:28 PM The Elf King: They look over the permits from Rune. 8:24:38 PM The Elf King: Guard: "How long do you plan to be in the city?" 8:24:59 PM Rune: I don't know. Until we find what we're looking for. 8:25:58 PM The Elf King: Guard: "Alright, but if it's more than a week, you'll have to speak with Lord Rygale or the Guildmaster at the Mage's Guild for an extension." 8:26:08 PM *** Rune nods. *** 8:26:31 PM | Edited 8:26:46 PM The Elf King: Guard: "And are you carrying any contraband? Dark weapons, evil tomes, pineapples?" 8:27:28 PM Rune: No. ... I don't think. 8:27:37 PM Rune: We have dried apples. 8:27:44 PM Rune: I think that's it for fruit, though. 8:28:19 PM The Elf King: Guard: "Ok, please note that all fruit you bring in from Davos must be properly disposed of when finished." 8:28:33 PM Rune: We already took the seeds out. 8:28:49 PM Rune: ... you cut and peel apples before you dry them. 8:29:11 PM The Elf King: Guard: "Good. Otherwise, follow the law, cause no trouble and you should be fine." 8:29:41 PM The Elf King: Guard: "Rygale welcomes you to Kyn Dolei. Enjoy your stay." 8:29:50 PM Rune: I'm optimistic. Thank you. 8:30:20 PM The Elf King: You pass through and, unlike the sort of rickety ride down to Nilhome, this ride up is much smoother. 8:30:56 PM The Elf King: And so, after a short ride up, of which Rune in particular gets a very good look at the life in the treetops, you arrive...at Kyn Dolei. 8:31:02 PM The Elf King: It is beautiful. 8:31:26 PM The Elf King: The clay base that held up the mid-tier towns, here, is painted and paved to resemble a fine white marble. 8:31:48 PM Rune: They must like fancy things here. 8:32:12 PM The Elf King: The buildings themselves have a sort of late 19th, early 20th century brick and stone look with writing in golden letter and golden finish on the edges of doorways and windows. 8:32:49 PM The Elf King: Bits of the tree tops poke out from the ground in ways that resemble planted trees in most major cities. 8:32:52 PM The Elf King: And it is bright. 8:32:59 PM Quill: The love fancy things here. 8:33:06 PM *** Quill is trying to catch glances. *** 8:33:23 PM The Elf King: Like, you thought coming up from the bottom was bright, but here, there is no shade from the trees and every shiny surface and fine white marble reflects the sun right at you. 8:33:34 PM Rune: I did bring the dress from the winterlands. 8:34:13 PM The Elf King: You catch a glimpse of a couple of wood elves and the occasional drow, but it is mostly high elves in fine elegant dresses and sharp, well made suits. 8:34:20 PM The Elf King: Even the children are finely dressed. 8:34:49 PM The Elf King: Vanhorn: "Ok, so I was told to head to Rygale Manor to drop off Lady Rygale first." 8:35:03 PM The Elf King: Vanhorn: "I can take you by the Guild as I head back." 8:35:33 PM Rune: All right. 8:35:47 PM The Elf King: ((brb, one sec__ 8:36:46 PM *** Quill nods, and is mostly trying his best to get a look around at this place. *** 8:37:30 PM *** Quill puts his sunglasses on. *** 8:37:51 PM Rune: Quill probably can't even see. 8:39:52 PM The Elf King: Ok, so you guys drive past and those paying attention (especially Rune who is able to see the easiest), can see you are getting strange looks. Not hateful, per se but...curious, at least. 8:40:20 PM *** Rune waves at them and makes eye contact. *** 8:41:24 PM The Elf King: You get a few curious waves, a number of people sneer and look away. One boy seems to try and come over to say hi before his mom yanks him back as you turn a corner. 8:42:09 PM The Elf King: Anomie looks out and seems to be eying the shops as you pass. 8:43:12 PM Rune: There must not be many tieflings here. 8:43:37 PM The Elf King: Eventually, you are brought to...a barricade. 8:44:59 PM The Elf King: A guard runs forward. "Captain Faeril. We must ask you to come with--" 8:45:14 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "I have brought my brother home and we are going to see our father." 8:45:31 PM Rune: What's on the other side of the barricade? 8:45:46 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "My father's estate. Or it should be." 8:46:17 PM The Elf King: Guard: "My lady, we were given explicit instructions to lock down the estate. No one may come through." 8:46:26 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "Who's instructions?" 8:46:36 PM The Elf King: Guard: "Er...your mother...ma'am." 8:46:37 PM Rune: Also, why? 8:46:57 PM The Elf King: Guard: "I...um..." 8:47:15 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "I give these people green level clearance. We may have an explanation." 8:47:48 PM The Elf King: Guard: "We are...while you were gone there was...and assault. We are in lockdown as we deal with the situation." 8:48:07 PM Rune: What kind? 8:48:48 PM The Elf King: Guard: "I really cannot speak more, ma'am. Not in front of those without proper clearance." 8:48:53 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "I just--" 8:49:19 PM The Elf King: Guard: "Higher clearance...captain. I...we are not at liberty to--" 8:49:27 PM *** Rune eyes the guard. *** 8:50:09 PM Quill: ((11 insight!)) 8:54:18 PM Rune: Do you even know? 8:54:39 PM The Elf King: Guard: "I am not at liberty to speak with you, ma'am." 8:54:51 PM Rune: Look, she's the daughter, I'm pretty sure she knows what she's doing and more importantly, if you annoy her enough you'll be in trouble when she inherits or whatever. 8:54:52 PM The Elf King: Guard: "I mean...I am at liberty to speak, but--" 8:55:01 PM Rune: Then don't, talk to her. 8:55:03 PM *** Rune points to Faeril. *** 8:55:49 PM Rune: That way if it turns out to be wrong it's her problem. 8:56:18 PM The Elf King: Guard: "...Lord Rygale is on leave right now. In his absence, there was an assailant who broke in and...Lady Mexana is in critical condition." 8:56:32 PM Rune: Does she need a healer? 8:56:43 PM Rune: Or is it some sort of spell? 8:57:00 PM The Elf King: Guard: "I...I don't know. That's all I've been told." 8:57:22 PM Rune: ... we'd better hurry over there, then. Anna might be able to help. 8:57:42 PM The Elf King: Guard: "But your mother (turns to Rune) Lady Berastil, has ordered the estate be--" 8:57:52 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "Open the gates at once." 8:57:59 PM The Elf King: Guard: "Yes, captain." 8:58:01 PM Rune: She obviously didn't mean family. 8:58:05 PM Rune: Or in emergencies. 8:58:55 PM The Elf King: The gates open up and you are brought through. 8:59:42 PM The Elf King: ((I will say, as Nilani is not here, that Anna is brought in to assist and the rest of you are asked to wait in a side room)) 8:59:56 PM The Elf King: ((You may choose to or refuse and go in, up to you.)) 9:00:12 PM *** Rune inquires as to whether it's a magical ailment or a wound. *** 9:02:04 PM The Elf King: Healer: "It is poison, far as I can tell. Detect Magic has revealed nothing, so it must be a mundane one. However, it's location is making it hard for us to remove without harming Lady Mexana." 9:02:30 PM The Elf King: Healer: "There is ehem also the...child to consider." 9:02:51 PM Rune: Oh, I see. 9:03:10 PM Rune: Anna is your best bet, then. We'll stay out here. ... if it was magic, you might have wanted me there as well. 9:03:20 PM The Elf King: Anna nods and goes in. 9:04:08 PM The Elf King: You guys are lead to an anteroom. It is nice. Little gold here, more silver, tapestries done in a soft blue. 9:04:29 PM *** Quill nods to Anna as she leaves, and looks about the room. "Osenas, who's Lady Mexana?" *** 9:04:57 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "Father's current wife." 9:05:20 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "Once her newest child comes of age, they'll probably divorce, too." 9:05:37 PM Quill: .... he gets married a lot, then? 9:05:40 PM The Elf King: ((Faeril, for the record, is not in there with you. She is assisting the guards)) 9:05:49 PM Quill: ((I had assumed so.)) 9:06:37 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "My father is a strong worshipper of Corellon, who, in some texts called three a "blessed" number. As such, my father hopes to secure fortune for the family by having three children with three different wives." 9:06:47 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "Our mother was the second." 9:07:40 PM Rune: Maybe he just meant it was a nice round number. Did your father think of that? 9:08:39 PM Quill: That sounds like a complex web of inter-relations. 9:09:39 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "Well, my father placated them by giving them each a quarter of his lands and industries. He cannot keep multiple wives, but he can make them all business partners." 9:09:56 PM Rune: Why can't he keep multiple wives? 9:10:52 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "One of the last laws to remain since the days of King Barathor. We may have no monarchy anymore, but you rescind certain laws and the other lords may turn on you." 9:11:30 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "Also, there is a fear of keeping multiple wives. They may feel you are trying to expand your family too far and plot against another family's rights and territory." 9:12:15 PM Rune: ... I'm glad I'm not rich. It sounds like a lot of fuss over things that don't really matter. 9:12:29 PM Quill: It really does. 9:13:32 PM The Elf King: Eventually a woman comes in. She is a high elf in very regal attire with her reddish blonde hair done up. As she enters, you see a definite resemblance to Osenas and Faeril, although, both of them have lighter, more golden hair than hers. She runs over and embraces Osenas. 9:15:44 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "Uh...hi mom." 9:16:55 PM Quill: Ohhh, she's your mom. 9:17:10 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "Pick up on that, huh?" 9:17:33 PM Quill: That or another sister. 9:17:38 PM The Elf King: Lady Berastil eventually breaks the embrace. 9:17:53 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "No, I don't get along that well with any of my sisters." 9:18:00 PM The Elf King: Berastil: "Are you alright?" 9:18:06 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "Yes, mom, I'm--" 9:18:08 PM *** Quill thinks. "I wonder if I have sisters." *** 9:18:11 PM The Elf King: She slaps him. 9:18:30 PM Rune: I'm sure you'd get along with them if you did. 9:18:36 PM The Elf King: Berastil: "You never do that again! Understand?!?" 9:18:43 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "Ow! Yes." 9:18:49 PM The Elf King: Berastil: "Good boy." 9:18:55 PM Rune: He's planning to run off to a giantess as soon as he can. 9:20:03 PM The Elf King: Osenas gives you such a look. 9:20:24 PM The Elf King: Berastil: "No! No. No. You spent years getting into the Guild. You are staying there." 9:20:26 PM Rune: Well, she's not going to be able to stop you. 9:20:38 PM Rune: You're a mage. Mages do what they jolly well want, or what's the point of being able to set people on fire with your brain. 9:21:38 PM The Elf King: Berastil: "...I'm sorry, I don't think we've been properly introduced." 9:22:09 PM Quill: Osenas and Faeril crashed not far from my village. 9:22:22 PM The Elf King: Berastil: "I am Lady Berastil Fevara-Rygale. Second wife of Lord Galvan Rygale." 9:22:37 PM Rune: I'm Rune. 9:22:57 PM Quill: Quillyn Rae. We don't have titles, really. Hank does, I think. 9:24:25 PM Rune: I don't remember mine. I think it's adjunct or something. I'm with the Guild. 9:25:16 PM The Elf King: Berastil: "Ah, good. Then you can tell him not to go running off into the wilderness again." 9:25:33 PM The Elf King: Berastil: "I don't know why your father sent you there, anyway." 9:25:35 PM Rune: Why? He's a wizard. 9:27:14 PM The Elf King: Berastil: "He only just learned illusory script!" 9:27:24 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "I am coming along quite--" 9:27:33 PM The Elf King: Berastil: "Mommy's talking, dear." 9:28:14 PM Rune: Well, now he can take lessons from me and learn wall of fire, that should help. 9:28:39 PM Quill: IT does open doors. Or at least it burns em down. 9:28:49 PM Hank: ... again can we stop using the f word please? 9:29:08 PM Quill: It's magic stuff, Hank. Don't worry your pretty head about it. 9:29:31 PM Hank: It hurts my head when it is mentioned ... ok. 9:30:08 PM Rune: I do find that people don't usually bother you about inconsequential things like money and power and why you haven't paid your lemon bills yet once they know you can do that. 9:31:35 PM Hank: Did you mention that Osenas was sent out there by his father? 9:32:40 PM The Elf King: As this conversation is going on you hear a crashing sound. You turn to see Anomie has tripped over a sofa and smashed a lamp while going for the door. 9:33:07 PM The Elf King: Anomie: "...oops." 9:33:09 PM Rune: ... are you all right? 9:33:11 PM Quill: That is the least sneakiest you've ever been. 9:34:17 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "Well...anyway. Yes. Dad sent me out to explore some parts of the Uncharted Lands he wants to expand into. See how difficult and costly it would be." 9:36:28 PM The Elf King: Anomie mutters under her breath. "I could've snuck out if I'd really wanted to." 9:37:18 PM *** Hank will keep an eye on Anomie. *** 9:37:34 PM Quill: Do you know why the Lady might have been poisoned? 9:37:51 PM Rune: Did you poison her? 9:38:01 PM The Elf King: Berastil: "...excuse me?" 9:38:46 PM Rune: I was just wondering. I don't know what she's like. Maybe she chews with her mouth open or something. 9:39:30 PM The Elf King: Berastil: "...I still wouldn't kill her." 9:40:08 PM Rune: No, I suppose not. That would be excessive. I wonder if the poison was an abortifacient. 9:40:12 PM Quill: Any idea why someone would have done it, though? Business ventures? Blood feuds? 9:41:36 PM The Elf King: Berastil: "Any number of the other families would like to claim our territory for theirs. The Mages' Guild is a powerful ally and we border the Uncharted Lands that make up most of the continent." 9:42:31 PM The Elf King: Berastil: "And, with my former husband away 'exploring', now was a wonderful opportunity to attack us." 9:43:07 PM Rune: Who else was here when it happened? Not that that necessarily matters--it would be pretty easy to find a way to poison someone at a distance if you really wanted to do it. 9:43:11 PM Quill: So you all might be in danger from these 'attacks?' 9:43:54 PM The Elf King: Berastil: "Possible. ...if you want a full detail, you may speak with Faeril afterwards. She is captain of the guard." 9:45:46 PM Quill: Also, she wasn't here at the time, neither was Osenas, so you know she probably wasn't complicit. 9:46:06 PM The Elf King: Berastil: "Indeed." 9:46:55 PM The Elf King: Berastil: "In the meantime, would you like some tea?" 9:47:01 PM Rune: Yes, please. 9:48:19 PM The Elf King: Berastil: "I shall go have a cup brought up them. Please, make yourselves at home. And, dear, try not to worry." 9:48:41 PM The Elf King: She leaves. 9:49:14 PM The Elf King: A little while later, a drow servant comes in. He leaves a tray with tea on it. 9:49:59 PM *** Rune murmurs a thank-you. *** 9:50:09 PM The Elf King: The drow nods and leaves. 9:50:11 PM *** Rune does take a sip of the tea, gratefully. *** 9:51:58 PM The Elf King: Moments later, Faeril enters. She is dressed in fresh armor and has a haggard look on her face. 9:52:11 PM Rune: Sometimes I worry about people. What happened? 9:52:47 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "An assassin broke in. Two servants were killed and Lady Mexana was attacked." 9:53:06 PM Rune: Oh, there was poison on the blade? 9:53:10 PM Rune: How was she attacked? 9:53:32 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "Poison dagger as you guessed." 9:53:51 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "We have the dagger and we have alchemists trying to deduce what poison was used." 9:54:14 PM Rune: That explains why your mother wasn't worried about the food. 9:54:23 PM Rune: But how was she attacked. 9:54:35 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "She was stabbed in her bed." 9:54:51 PM Rune: Yes, but did they stab her in the chest or in the baby. 9:55:38 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "The chest. The healer says that if the dagger went in one more inch it would've reached her lungs and they would not have been able to save her." 9:57:29 PM Rune: So they might have wanted to kill her and might have just wanted her to lose the baby. 9:58:23 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "It's possible. ...that would be bad." 9:58:37 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "...here's where my father's stupidity comes in." 9:58:47 PM Rune: How so? 9:59:10 PM Rune: Most abortifacients have to be eaten, though. If that's all they wanted there are much easier ways to do it, and make it look like an accident, too. 9:59:45 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "Unless both she and the baby dying was the real goal." 10:00:14 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "I told you all my father's wives signed a contract to own 25% of Rygale lands and means." 10:00:24 PM *** Rune nods. *** 10:01:34 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "Well, for those to take full affect, all three wives have to give birth to three children. A clause my father added to prevent...inner-familial conflicts." 10:02:08 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "If one wife dies before they can give birth to three children, or before all three come of age, the contracts are null and void." 10:02:27 PM Rune: For the wives, or do the children get disinherited too? 10:02:49 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "...we would get disinherited, yes." 10:03:33 PM Rune: So all of you would have some disincentive to murder a stepmother, unless you really just wanted to be your own person and stop being shuffled around like a piece on a chessboard. 10:04:52 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "But, that also means that if she dies or if a third child can't be born, there's no more line of succession." 10:04:59 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "Which would be very bad." 10:05:48 PM Rune: There's always a line of succession. Who's next after the children and wives? 10:07:22 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "...if none of us get anything, then one of two options will occur. Option a, the money goes into the market and the citizens and servants can fight for stock and ownership." 10:07:36 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "Or, option b, another lord can step in and buy them all out." 10:10:15 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "There's more." 10:10:35 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "The assassin was stopped by a guard who claims he leaped out of a window and...flew away...as a bird." 10:11:50 PM Rune: So it's a mage. 10:12:04 PM The Elf King: Anomie: "Or a changeling." 10:12:06 PM Rune: Probably a druid. 10:12:24 PM Rune: I didn't think changelings could do shapes that small. Unless it was a bird the size of a human. 10:12:47 PM Rune: ((They sure couldn't in 3.5!)) 10:12:54 PM The Elf King: Anomie: "Well...I've heard that full blown Doppelgangers can." 10:13:28 PM The Elf King: ((You don't know)) 10:13:37 PM Rune: Maybe. 10:15:04 PM Rune: The assassin is probably hired, but on the offchance, do you know any druids? 10:15:50 PM Quill: I mean I can turn into a bird, too. It could have been a spellcaster. 10:16:00 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "Not off-hand, but they're not uncommon here. Most live on the lower tiers." 10:16:34 PM Rune: I think you're a better caster than I am, Quill. 10:16:47 PM Rune: So it could be practically any powerful spellcaster. 10:16:54 PM Quill: I can't summon walls of fire. 10:17:06 PM Quill: I just know some tricks, that's all. 10:17:17 PM Rune: Fire isn't hard. 10:17:18 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "Well, if they are a spellcaster, they're probably registered at the guild." 10:17:40 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "It's hard to reach levels of magic that high without registering at some point." 10:18:15 PM Rune: It's not that high, and I'm sure there are hundreds of people who can do it. 10:18:26 PM Rune: We can get a list but it will be much too long to be of any use. 10:19:22 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "If they're an assassin, they may have left or been dismissed. So, for now, we can get a list of people who were once guild members." 10:20:19 PM Rune: I don't know why it wouldn't be a member in good standing. I mean, for all you know I could have murdered people professionally before we met. 10:20:52 PM The Elf King: Osenas: "Possibly." 10:21:09 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "I will at least be conducting interviews of the staff." 10:21:46 PM Rune: We should probably be there for that. And the lady herself if she's conscious. I want to know what people saw. 10:22:07 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "You want to present for 200 plus interviews?" 10:22:46 PM Quill: You do want us here. First, you know for sure we didn't do it. And second, this is what we do back in Havenfall. 10:23:08 PM Rune: I want to be there for the witnesses. 10:23:33 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "...I suggest we at least split you up, then. We can do it faster that way." 10:23:58 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "Also, I must insist you answer to me. I cannot have my people questioning the chain of command here." 10:24:30 PM Quill: Fair enough. 10:26:46 PM *** Rune nods. *** 10:27:35 PM The Elf King: ((Ok, so, obviously, we're not gonna do 200 interview scenes, but can those who are still with us make an insight roll.)) 10:31:42 PM Quill: ((We can probably cycle in and out.)) 10:31:57 PM The Elf King: ((Not sure what you mean, there)) 10:32:33 PM Quill: ((Like, not all of us in the room for every interview, but someone does 10, then the next does 10, and so on.)) 10:33:35 PM The Elf King: Yes, and you do that. And you all get a sense that the servants are...maybe not happy with the Rygales but are at least content. 10:34:59 PM The Elf King: Faeril does permit you all to talk with the guard who saw the assassin. 10:36:05 PM Quill: So what did you see? 10:36:36 PM The Elf King: Guard: "So...like...I was makin' my rounds for that night and I hear this screamin' comin' from the lady's room." 10:37:26 PM The Elf King: Guard: "So, I go in and the lady's in bed with this man over her, all in black with a hood over 'is face." 10:37:40 PM Rune: Over her how? 10:37:56 PM The Elf King: Guard: "Like...uh...sort of hunched like, I think." 10:38:40 PM The Elf King: Guard: "Like, 'oldin' 'er down." 10:39:10 PM Rune: And she was screaming. 10:39:34 PM The Elf King: Guard: "Yeah. Well, she was at first. She'd stopped by then." 10:39:41 PM The Elf King: Guard: "Gone into shock and all." 10:39:51 PM The Elf King: Guard: "So I says "'ey you!" 10:40:09 PM The Elf King: Guard: "And he turns around and sees me and rushes me." 10:41:16 PM The Elf King: Guard: "And 'e gets past me and I chase him. But 'e's fast." 10:41:29 PM The Elf King: Guard: "And 'e's throwing stuff at me." 10:41:37 PM Rune: Stuff? 10:41:55 PM The Elf King: Guard: "Like pottery and stuff. Like, on the walls." 10:42:17 PM The Elf King: Guard: "Then 'e jumped out the window and poof. Bird." 10:42:52 PM Rune: What did he look like, or what was he wearing? 10:43:17 PM The Elf King: Guard: "Uh...'e was all in black and 'e 'ad this like bandana...mask...thing." 10:43:28 PM The Elf King: Guard: "Like that guy in the books with a sword." 10:43:44 PM The Elf King: Guard: "But dis guy didn't 'ave a sword." 10:43:58 PM Quill: Pottery and stuff... taken from the room? 10:44:14 PM The Elf King: Guard: "No, in the 'allway." 10:44:43 PM Quill: I just mean, it wasn't his own stuff he was throwing at you. He didn't leave anything behind. 10:44:52 PM Quill: What guy in the books with a sword? 10:45:34 PM The Elf King: Guard: "You know. The guy. All in black, 'as a ship, fights the two other guys and tricks the small guy into offin' himself." 10:46:04 PM The Elf King: Guard: "An' 'e 'as that mask thing you tie around your head." 10:46:28 PM The Elf King: Guard: "An' 'e forgot 'is knife, I think." 10:46:39 PM Rune: Oh, the Princess Bride. I've read that. 10:46:53 PM Rune: He left the knife behind? The alchemists must be testing it for the poison. 10:48:15 PM The Elf King: Guard: "Is 'e? Oh...well good then." 10:48:30 PM The Elf King: Guard: "But he didn't bring pots with him." 10:49:37 PM Quill: Just wondering if he left anything behind. He was wearing a hood and a mask? 10:50:04 PM The Elf King: Guard: "Did I say 'ood?" 10:50:15 PM The Elf King: Guard: "Yeah, 'ood and mask." 10:52:52 PM The Elf King: Guard: "...so...that's what happened." 10:53:05 PM Rune: Do you remember how he smelled? 10:53:15 PM The Elf King: Guard: "Um...no?" 10:54:39 PM The Elf King: Guard: "...can I go now?" 10:54:55 PM Rune: Yes. Where is the alchemist. 10:55:23 PM | Removed 10:55:36 PM The Elf King: This message has been removed. 10:55:30 PM Quill: ((What did our Insight rolls tell us there?)) 10:55:47 PM The Elf King: ((Did you roll insight?)) 10:56:21 PM Quill: ((When you asked earlier? Or did I miss the results of the rolls?)) 10:56:55 PM The Elf King: ((Oh, I wasn't counting those for this interview as there was RP moments here.)) 10:57:28 PM Quill: ((Ah, I getcha.)) 10:57:47 PM *** Rune eyes him. *** 10:57:50 PM Rune: What's your name again? 10:58:01 PM The Elf King: Guard: "Uh...Bertrand?" 10:58:13 PM Rune: You don't sound sure. 11:00:33 PM The Elf King: Bertrand: "...you...you said I could go, right?" 11:00:37 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "I didn't." 11:00:39 PM Rune: No. 11:00:51 PM Rune: If you don't tell the truth, I could set you on fire. 11:01:05 PM The Elf King: Bertrand: "I was telling the truth." 11:01:14 PM Rune: I'm the nice one, though. 11:01:19 PM *** Rune gestures at Quill. *** 11:01:22 PM Rune: He turns people into slugs. 11:01:42 PM The Elf King: Bertrand: "...that doesn't sound as bad as being on fire." 11:01:54 PM Rune: Have you ever stepped on a slug before? 11:02:35 PM Quill: It's a bad way to go. 11:02:45 PM Rune: The gooey bits get right between your toes. 11:02:51 PM Quill: And you can't run as a slug. 11:02:52 PM Rune: It takes forever to wash off. 11:03:01 PM Quill: You can't do anything but slime. 11:03:20 PM The Elf King: Bertrand: "...what...what's happening right now?" 11:03:40 PM Quill: ((Wizard Cop, Warlock Cop.)) 11:03:59 PM Quill: We're giving you a chance here. 11:04:13 PM Rune: Either you tell us the truth or we argue about who wins. 11:04:15 PM Quill: To 'fess up now, before any sluggening. 11:04:36 PM Rune: No, before the burning. 11:05:00 PM The Elf King: Bertrand: "...*sigh* you know, life was much easier before you lot came into it." 11:05:10 PM Rune: You'd be surprised how many people say that. 11:05:15 PM Rune: Go on, tell us what really happened. 11:05:46 PM The Elf King: Bertrand: "...what really happened? ...what really happened was I was paid a lot of money to stab that whore in the fucking chest." 11:06:03 PM The Elf King: Bertrand: "But that's not as interesting as what's about to happen." 11:06:39 PM Quill: ...seriously? 11:06:41 PM Rune: That's a very misogynist term to use just because somebody's female. 11:07:18 PM Quill: ...so which one are you? 11:07:36 PM The Elf King: Bertrand: "Which what?" 11:08:03 PM Quill: Never mind. You were leading up to an interesting reveal. 11:08:21 PM The Elf King: Bertrand: "Oh yeah, that. Here it goes." 11:08:30 PM The Elf King: There's a puff of smoke and he vanishes. 11:09:04 PM *** Quill casts Faerie Fire on the area where he was. *** 11:09:09 PM Rune: Rats. I was actually hoping for the slugging. 11:10:29 PM The Elf King: As you cast faerie fire, an outline of a figure appears in the sparkles. 11:10:51 PM The Elf King: The figure now speaks not with words but in your heads and in a familiar voice. 11:10:57 PM The Elf King: Luk: "Oh balls." 11:11:10 PM Quill: ...that's what I meant, when I asked 'which one are you'. 11:11:20 PM The Elf King: Luk: "Yes, yes, you're very clever." 11:11:36 PM Quill: I know. You want to be a slug, or are we going to be civil? 11:12:12 PM The Elf King: Luk: "Yeah, sure. Threaten the shapeshifter with shapeshifting. That'll work." 11:12:42 PM Quill: I am very curious about how it would work, to be honest. 11:12:45 PM Rune: Oh, it's you. 11:12:50 PM Quill: Shall we find out together? 11:12:51 PM Rune: I think he just shifts back or whatever. 11:13:03 PM Quill: Then you can set him on fire. 11:13:09 PM Rune: Oh come on, just tell us who hired you. 11:13:31 PM Quill: I could banish him, and you could conjure some fire, so that when he pops back, he's in a bunch of coals. 11:13:47 PM Quill: Just saying, we have options. 11:14:08 PM The Elf King: Luk: "Guy said his name was Jorreth. No last name given. Wore a lot of red and black. Fancy duds." 11:14:23 PM Rune: Bright red or more like a maroon? 11:14:41 PM The Elf King: Luk: "Maroon. Very gothic look." 11:14:57 PM *** Quill looks at Faeril. "Ring any bells?" *** 11:15:25 PM | Edited 11:15:39 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "I don't know a Jorreth, but the Carrion colors are red and black." 11:15:50 PM The Elf King: Luk: "Can I go, or do we have to do this chase all over again?" 11:16:24 PM Rune: You can probably go, but if you keep murdering people for money we're going to track you down and execute you. 11:16:48 PM Quill: I don't know, I think the people here might have something to say about letting him go. 11:17:08 PM The Elf King: Faeril draws her swords. "Yes, we would." 11:17:23 PM The Elf King: Luk: "...ok, chase it is, then."